We Are Conquerors
This is the forty-seventh episode of Die Another Day. Story Carlos returns to the base. Nolan and the kids noticed that he was concerned. “Where’s Tori and my parents?” Kari asks. “Kari, Systrike abducted Tori and her family. Your parents left to search for them.” Carlos answers. “How are we on defenses?” Nolan asks. “Nolan, we currently have stockpiled weapons and even some grenades. A lot of this stuff was left over from when Phantom owned the place, but we have it now,” Carlos answers. “Phantom has some defense mechanisms left over from when this was their headquarters. Let’s check Christoph’s old office. They kept a lot of weapons stockpiled up there,” Nolan states. “We’re taking the kids with us. We can’t leave them unattended,” Carlos says. “Fine,” Nolan replies. Nolan, Carlos, Kari, Izzy, and Casey enter the elevator and they go up to the 10th floor. They arrive in Christoph’s office. They had not entered the room since Christoph died. Bullet holes were still in the walls, and the hole in the window created when Christoph died was never fixed. “This place looks and smells like no one entered it for an entire year,” Izzy says. “Let’s just get the weapons and get out of here okay. Everyone, try to find a secret switch somewhere in this office. We need those weapons,” Nolan commands. All 5 of the group members started searching through Christoph’s office for a secret door to open Christoph’s secret personal armory. While Nolan searches through the office, a piece of the ceiling falls and hits him on the head, knocking him out cold. “NOLAN!” Kari shouts. Kari rushes over to Nolan’s side. Nolan then wakes up in the office. Except, everyone else was gone and the room looked like it was in perfect condition. It looked like what it looked like before the group attacked Phantom’s base. “Where is everyone?” Nolan asks. “You should be more careful about what you say,” a man answers. “Who are you?” Nolan asks. “I’m someone you know all too well,” the man answers. He turns to Nolan, revealing himself as Christoph Winthrow, leader of Phantom. “Christoph. You’re dead,” Nolan says. “Not here I am not,” Christoph replies, “This is all in your head.” “Why do you need the weapons in my office?” Christoph asks. “We need them to save our friends from Systrike,” Nolan answers. “Systrike, huh?” Christoph asks. “Yes, Systrike. You know them?” Nolan answers. Christoph grabs a cigarette from a table and he smokes it. He exhales a white smoke as he throws away the cigarette butt. “You were a pain in the ass, but Systrike was an even bigger pain in my ass. I couldn’t expand my forces to the west because of them,” Christoph answers. “We are conquerors. We’ll get them back,” Nolan states. “There’s only 5 of you. You’ll be no match for the full might of Systrike,” Christoph answers. Izzy, Casey, Kari, and Carlos now appear in front of Nolan. “Christoph?” Izzy asks. “Yes Izzy,” Christoph answers, “Defeating Systrike with just you 5 would be a pipe dream. You need an army.” What are you suggesting?” Carlos asks. “Excelsior. They are an anti-Systrike group that we allied ourselves with out of necessity. You should group up with them,” Christoph answers. Christoph’s appearance suddenly changed. He now had bandages wrapped around the top of his head. His left arm was replaced with a crude prosthesis and he was covered in various bruises and other injuries. The room also changed from its original state before the group's attack on Phantom to its current state. “I am letting you use the weapons in my office to use against Systrike,” Christoph states. “I never thought that I would be saying this, but thank you Christoph,” Nolan replies. “You’re welcome,” Christoph replies. Nolan wakes up. “I found the secret switch,” Casey states. Casey then presses it. A bookcase moves inwards like a door, revealing a secret armory that Christoph reserves for emergencies. “Let’s go stop Systrike,” Nolan says. “That’s what I am saying,” Izzy replies. Meanwhile, Ben and Chrissa walk through the forest, searching for the missing group members. “How close are we to Systrike’s base?” Ben asks. “We’re not far. We want answers,” Chrissa answers. “Oh, you’ll get answers,” Ryan replies. Ryan and several Systrike members surround Ben and Chrissa. “We have your friends. But, you won’t get them back easily,” Ryan states. “FUCK YOU!” Ben shouts. Ben then charges at Ryan, brutally attacking him like Ryan himself did to Kyron back at the Excelsior base. “Ben, stop!” Chrissa shouts. Ryan reaches for a gun. “This fucker deserves it,” Ben replies. Ryan then shoots Ben in the head. “Kill him for me,” Ben says as he lays dying. Blood escaped Ben’s head through a hole. Chrissa grabs a gun from her pocket. As an injured Ryan gets up to attack Chrissa, Chrissa shoots him right in his head. Ryan collapsed to the ground dead. “He deserved it,” Ben says. Ben then dies. Chrissa guns down several more Systrike members before she is abducted. Carlos talks to the group members. “It’s time for us to find Excelsior,” Nolan states, “Christoph says we need to find them.” “Well then, let’s go,” Carlos replies. The five of them depart the room to find Excelsior to get them to stop Systrike once and for all. Cast *Izzy Welch *Casey *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Carlos *Ryan *Lex *Carson *Mel *Ezekiel *Karl *Christoph Winthrow (Dream) Deaths *Ryan *Ben Lewis Trivia *First appearance of Carson. *First appearance of Mel. *First appearance of Ezekiel. *First appearance of Karl. *Last appearance of Ryan. *Last appearance of Ben Lewis. *Last appearance of Christoph Winthrow. (Dream)